


Ease My Worried Mind

by UnderMyCitadel



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Rolling Stones
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Multi, Oral Sex, Romanticism, Sexual Content, The Rolling Stones - Freeform, mick - Freeform, mick jagger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMyCitadel/pseuds/UnderMyCitadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick returns home from touring the states to a goddess who had been patiently waiting upon his arrival...</p>
<p>Set 1968 near time of The Rolling Stones' Rock n' Roll Circus (That era Mick was in my mind while writing but chose whichever you'd like)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease My Worried Mind

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into writing something as gloried as intimacy, so I hope I did it justice.

The sun had just set. Marisol still sat and waited for him. She'd earlier received a phone call from Mick and he told her that the Rolling Stones' plane would arrive around six-ish. It was now nine thirty in the evening and Marisol was beginning to worry herself with troubling thoughts and scenarios. 

What if the plane crashed? What if the band was stranded? All those 'what if's' were clearly absurd but she chose to keep them in the back of her mind just in case anything really did go wrong. Besides, this was the longest delay yet for the plane to return to London from the states. Marisol felt as though she had the right to worry. The anxiety that plagued her only worsened as she let her mind wander. Things could have happened to Mick. Could he have gotten sick or even worse?

Sure she trusted the Stones' security, but quite literally, anything could go wrong while on tour and she was much too aware of that not to fret at the moment. Marisol decided to go into the kitchen of the house that Mick and her shared and brew some tea. Just to help calm her nerves. She'd always make it in order to calm herself down and whatnot so why not now? Just as the water came to a boil in the kettle, Marisol's mind drifted out into thought again. 

She just couldn't rid the troubling pictures running about in her head. She let out a defeated sigh and sat herself down at the dining room table. Marisol glanced back over to the rotary phone in the living room. Please call, she thought. After a few seconds of no ringing at all how she would have liked it too she sank her head into the folded arms that rested duly on the table.

Right about now would have been the perfect time for Mick to barge in through the door. Again, she looked up just in case it would happen. It actually did not to her disappointment. Her head slumped back down.

It had been two weeks since Mick kissed Marisol goodbye and went on tour. Two long, boring, sexless weeks without her boyfriend. Marisol could manage the tour dates usually. She would keep busy, puttering around the house, going out, reading. But without Mick's large hands around her waist which never ceased to please and his, plump lips... Whether they were hovering over her own or simply moving along with his words gave her more than enough reasons to miss him. Not to mention his haunting baby blue eyes or even his long chocolate locks of hair. She'd always find an excuse to touch or braid it. Of he'd let her, that is.

Mick was protective over Marisol, always calling when he was away, making sure that she was well and out of trouble. When she would go out to events with him, Mick would stay with her or watch her from afar to be sure that no guy would try to approach her and flirt. Marisol liked that Mick would get jealous in public and feel obligated to show his affection for her. When strange men would talk to her, Mick would swoop in and suddenly interrupt their conversation and kiss Marisol leaving the random man no choice but to walk away and prey on another gorgeous lady.

It was those types of things that she longed for most while he was away.

It's actually quite useful, having someone practically hovering over you while at the market so that bold personalitied men won't try their luck with you in the produce section. Most just swerve completely from the task at hand at the very sight of Mick Jagger. Soon, thought Marisol. Very, very soon.

The whistle of the kettle startled Marisol, causing her head to spring up instantaneously. She got up with a loud child like groan to tend to the soon to be rose black tea. The whole house became engulfed with the aroma of faint flower and honey. It did a fair job of relaxing her anxieties down to a bare minimum. After tasting the sweet liquid, Marisol put a record on the record player. Citadel was her favorite song from 'Their Satanic Majesties Request’. Although the album didn't do so well it did have a few gems. With that playing, Marisol didn't hesitate to sip her tea and listen to the psychedelic treasure, instantly forgetting about her worries. She sang along with the chorus and tapped her foot on beat with the drum. A smile could be seen plastered across her face when Mick's voice graced the track. "I love you", whispered Marisol as she took the pin from off the record at the end of the track. Marisol kissed the vinyl before carefully placing it back inside the sleeve.

Suddenly she heard keys jingling in the direction of the front door. Marisol nearly shouted at the turn of the knob. Mick came through the door with a large suitcase in each hand. He turned to see if his girlfriend was present. "Michael!", Marisol rushed over to him. Mick embraced her tightly and Marisol likewise. He littered her with kisses as she held onto him for dear life. As if letting go would be the end of her. Mick stroked her long hair and kissed her forehead once more before bear-hugging her.

"My girl, I've missed you", he said in a pleading tone. "I'm sorry it took so long. It got delayed, I'm sorry", he kissed her hair hugging her even tighter. "It's alright baby,oh I've missed you so much", she cooed. Marisol began to kiss Mick's jawline and neck feverishly. Almost like a person gasping for air. Mick's hand found themselves down at her waist then toward her backside.

"I couldn't wait to come back to you, Marisol", he confessed with desire written all over his words. Marisol hooked her fingers in the belt loops of his trousers and continued to eagerly kiss his lips. Her loins were aching for his touch. "Baby it was brutal", his tone lowered. Mick lifted Marisol's chin to have her eyes meet his. His baby blues with the intoxicating scent of the house made her almost Hazy with lust.

Mick leaned down and hungrily kissed her lips. His plump lips brushed against Marisol's roughly and nipped at her lower lip. He pulled away slowly, revealing thin ropes of saliva before quickly moving in for another. Mick tasted of mint and tobacco. It was a mixture that she'd grown to love over the years. He grazed his tongue over her lower lip in hopes for an entrance to which she happily deemed him access. All the force from the passionate makeout session went straight to their cores. It left them gasping for air and lips swollen from the intensity. “Come to bed with me”, Marisol breathed.

Mick took Marisol into his arms and carried her into the upstairs bedroom where he softly pushed her against the bed. The balcony doors were open, allowing fresh air to enter and cool air to graze their bodies. She crawled onto the bed, knelt in front of him and continued devouring his lips. He trailed kisses down her cheek to her jawline and over to her collarbone where he bit and sucked. She moaned with pleasure in return. Her hand found his erection through his tight denim and palmed it. Her mind was no longer filled with upsetting thoughts about Mick. She knew he was okay because she was taking care of him. She missed his cock. She missed it's feeling between her legs, it's taste...

"Ah, Marci", Mick moaned into her neck. Marisol used her free hand to attempt to unbutton her lover's shirt. He took notice of this and handled it as quickly as he could. 

"Lift your arms", he commanded once he was finished. Marisol lifted her arms to have him remove her shirt completely and toss it elsewhere in the room. Marisol went back to rubbing his growing member but was met with Mick's hand sliding down to meet her's. "Eager are we now?", he growled in her ear, sensations plummeting to her core. "I ache, baby, please”, she stammered. 

Mick fished his hands in back of his girlfriend and unhooked her bra in one fluid motion. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders making her look angelic to her lover. She giggled at this 'trick' of his and struggling with the buttons on his jeans. "No love",he abruptly grabbed both her hands. She, having been caught off guard, looked up at him through loose strands of light brown hair. Mick simply kissed both hands at once to put her at ease. "I want to take care of you first, Marisol. You've been terribly good while I've been away. You deserve this one", he said to her with kindness threaded in his voice. He released his grasp and inched his way on top of Marisol. She lay on her back while Mick towered on top of her and feast upon her lips. 

She moaned into the kiss, briefly causing Mick to smirk. She could feel it press into her own. She tangled her hands in his soft locks as the thrash of their kisses Intensified. It was definitely a new sensation for the both. One that neither of them would mind growing accustom to. The tingly sensations in their lips and groans complemented each other quite nicely. Mick slowly lowered himself down Marisol's body. Her heart pounded in her chest and arousal grew, knowing what was to come in the foreseeable future. Mick nipped and bit at her neck down to her collarbone then to her exposed breast. He paid extra attention to this area keeping in mind this was one of her most sensitive areas. Marisol moaned even louder as he sucked her perky nipple, relishing the texture that he'd missed for so long while skillfully kneading the other. 

She arched her back while he continued to please her. "Oh, Mick...fuck!" She yelled in ecstasy. Marisol held onto the back of his neck and pressed him into her breast more only deepening the sensation. Her head tilted back into the mattress and eyes closed as she tried her best to hold off orgasm. She was soaked and only dripping as it went on. Mick kissed in between her breasts before venturing further down. Kissing, sucking her flat stomach down to her hip bones. Marisol flinched as he approached her sex. She whimpered and turned her head against the mattress to peek down at her lover. 

Mick looked up into her eyes, lust filled. He got up for a second only to remove Marisol's skirt. He was delighted to find no panties underneath. She shivered at the cool air that winded over her perspiring naked body. "So wet my girl". He gazed upon her moist sex. Marisol tried to keep her breathing steady with deep breaths. It was no use. This was too intoxicating for her. "Your dripping for me baby, look". Mick dabbed his finger at her entrance, causing her to quietly gasp at his touch. He inched up her body close enough for her to see his index finger sheathed in her own juices. He put his finger in her mouth.

She sucked the sweet juices off at a delicious pace. "That's a good girl", he cooed. He then removed his digit and started back to her sex. Mick teased her with painfully slow kisses to her wet slit and clit. He used his tongue to please as he sucked her clit and swirl it around in circles. "Oh-god-fuck, she whispered with a heaving chest. He entered two of his long fingers to push in and out of his lover's sex. Marisol arched her back and cried out his name as he picked up the pace. The sound that Marisol produced aroused him to no end. His almost fully erect cock pressed firmly against the denim of his jeans making it uncomfortable the longer it was left alone. He needed to feel his girl around him. He moaned into her sex as he was unable to contain. The vibrations that came from his lips helped the pleasure spread throughout Marisol's body. 

He missed her taste while on tour. Her scent of warm vanilla always amused him and her taste provoked him to touch himself when he was away from her. Just picturing about her figure would awaken his member. Mick sped up in hopes to make his lover cum. Her breathing quickened and eyes fluttered shut. He clamped down firmly on her clit with his lips and tongue no longer in circles but sloppily. Marisol moaned helplessly "Michael, oh, mmm", even louder than before. Her legs tensed up and back arched involuntarily. Mick knew that she was close and she knew it too. He thrust his fingers frantically in and out of her she threw her head back in ecstasy. “I’m coming- oh! Mmmm". Mick removed his mouth with one final kiss down to her area. He licked and sucked his fingers and got himself off the bed and gazed down at her, utterly amazed. 

Her gorgeous body trembling as she soon came down from her orgasm, hand sneaking down to rub her sensitive mound, breathing in shaky breaths. Marisol craved that release, ached for it, and Mick needed to give it to her. Her eyes peered down to his hardened member through his trousers with droopy eyes. She glistened with a lust and hunger for it. She missed him. Needed to feel him in any way she could.

Marisol knelt on the bed in front of Mick and kissed him with her lush lips. "Darling, I've missed you so much", she murmured as she brought herself to her knees on the floor. Her nimble fingers did their best to unbutton his trousers but kept fumbling. Mick moaned softly due to the fabric rubbing against his swelling member. He took in a sharp breath and caressed her hair. She was his jewel, his prized possession and deserved his affection. "You like that, yes", her grip focused on the bulge in his pants. Mick only groaned in response, nodding his head. She looked up at him through long lashes as she continued to massage the area.

Marisol slowly unbuttoned his pants revealing Mick's stolen cock, long and fully erect in front of her already moist with precum. "You wanted me bad, huh?", she kissed the head causing Mick agony. She's such a tease, he thought. Marisol tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up at her lover's body. So intimidating and tall in front of her. She felt waves of pleasure seep through her legs. Mick removed his bottoms and sat on the edge of the bed, clutching the sheets. Marisol licked her hand before stroking his length. She peeked up to see his expression. Mick tilted his head as she entered his cock into her mouth. She visited the underside with her tongue as she sucked away, pleasing her lover. 

Mick sucked in a breath, "Awe bloody fuck". Marisol closed her lips around him and took him deeper into her mouth, just to gently pull away, almost letting go before taking him deeper. Mick looked down at her through heavy lids. The sight of her bobbing head and indulging Maine of hair drew him close. The intensity of her mouth's movements and the warm tingly sensations that went along with it drove him almost over the edge.

No. Not just yet. He didn't want to come in her mouth. Her beautiful lips that glistened from his juices. Mick wanted to lavish in her cunt. 

That gorgeous cunt was all his. 

Although he enjoyed it, Mick reluctantly pulled away from his lover's mouth. Marisol felt a loss from the sudden departure. She wanted to taste him, feel him down her throat. Marisol looked up to him unexpectedly. "Come, love", he called her onto the bed. She crawled next to where he lay. Mick soon was on top of his girlfriend, straddling her naked body. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She allowed his tongue to enter and intertwine with her own, tangling throughout each kiss. A moan escaped from her lips. Mick followed suit with groan of his own. His erection pressed firmly against her stomach as he continued to ravage her lips. Marisol snaked her hand down and took hold of Mick's throbbing cock. He sucked in a breath at her touch. He guided her hand up and down his shaft ever so slowly while resting his weight on his opposite forearm.

"Fuck me. Please, fuck me, baby", Marisol pleaded in whisper like breaths. She then started to grind her pelvis with his. 

He spread her legs and knelt in between them. Mick drew his hands to hers and intertwined her small fingers with his. He lifted them then swiftly pinned them above her head allowing no movement. "You want me to fuck you, yes? Oh darling, you're so lovely", he looked down to his lover. His voice so soft and kind never minding his profanity, actually making it sound like a privilege. Mick lowered his lips to Marisol's sweet spot just below her jaw. There he licked and sucked away. She moaned, so dazed. Her chest heaving with overwhelming pleasure. Mick used this as a distraction to bind her wrists together with the belt of his robe that he'd snatched from the edge of the bed. Marisol gradually realized her predicament and chuckled. 

"Oh you sneaky shit, you. Thought I wouldn't notice?"

Mick rose his head to meet her's, expression filled with burning desire.

"I want to have my way with you". 

He kissed her hard.

"You want to fuck me?", she teased.

She kissed him back with just as much force.

"I'm going o have my way with you".

He kissed her once more.

With each of the continuous kisses and moans their expressions went from firm to lustful to angry almost. Both wanted their release to the point where it almost hurt. Their tongues collided and the bedroom was soon engulfed with the sweet sounds of saliva and wet smacks.

Another sound that they've grown accustomed to.

Finally, Mick pulled away and knelt in front of his lover. Marisol kept her wrists above her head. She took in the sight of his tall stature before her. His lips were parted in the split second she saw and his hair was nearly covering his eyes in such a careless way. Chest moving up and down at a steady yet unsteady pace. Mick's hardened member was clear as day. She craved this friction, she missed it and wanted Mick to please her in the way nobody else but he could. Two weeks had gone since they last had sex, although she could never forget the delectable feeling, it has just been so long. She absolutely longed for it.

Mick took hold of his cock. He stroked it against her wet folds, really appreciating its slickness. Marisol arched her back and felt herself grind on the head causing it briefly to slide in and out a few times. He hissed at the feeling. She closed her eyes, relaxing herself to savor the feeling. 'Finally', she thought. Mick guided his length inside of her. Marisol's breath hitched from being caught by his moments even though he were steady and expected. He buried himself inside her and stayed in place to give her time to adjust to his length.

She moaned his name in that sweet voice of hers that he’d always adore. Marisol reached her hands over to touch Mick. she was so desperate to be close and wanted to be as close as possible with the restraints that were placed upon her. He snatched her hands and brought them to his mouth where he sucked on her strey fingers, holding eye contact with her as he thrust out of her. Her words were cut off by her soft moans. Mick thrust almost completely out of her then back into her deeply. Marisol called out in reflex to the fullness and sensations. He removed his fingers and placed her arms back over her head, towering over her body completely. There was no space between them. Just body over glowing body. He kissed her neck then cupped her face with both hands. “I’ve missed you baby:, he lazily kissed her lips. “All tour I’ve wanted you...”, Mick drew a line of kisses from her lips down to her jaw and jawline. He made sure to leave marks on her by the time he was done.

She was his canvas. Mick made his art.

“I love you”, he purred while still working at her neck. Marisol attempted to respond but as she was just about to, Mick thrust inside her. What was meant to be an “I love you too” ended up nothing how it was supposed to. Instead, she threw her head back into the mattress and cried out in pure bliss. Mick had taken the words straight from her mouth. Marisol could honestly say that she loved Michael Phillip Jagger and Mick could say the same for Marisol Estelle Beaumont. And tonight, although he intentions were to fuck, the love couldn’t help but be present.

Mick picked up the pace of his hard thrusts, fucking his lover into the bed. Her nails dug into the bed’s comforter. Her loins were aching and felt hot all over. Mick moved one hand to the back of her head to cradle and the other to wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer that thought possible. His face was buried in Marisol’s neck. His moans and hungry groans were muffled in her soft skin. He missed resting his head there. It was his favorite place to stay over any five-star hotel. Marisol was desperately trying to hold onto something, anything. She wanted more than anything to touch her lover and embrace him so dearly. Her earlier attempts weren’t so successful so just took the assumption that there was an important reason. Sexual experimentation maybe? Mick rose in front of her, still plunging his cock into her sex at a hurried speed. He dragged her slightly near his navel to which she eagerly wrapped her legs around his midsection. He grabbed onto her now lifted waist and pounded into her sex. “Ah, Ah yes”, her shouts sounded as though he was jumping up and down because of Mick’s penetration. The room was consumed with sounds of feminine moans and husky groans. Marisol felt close to climax. Mick was too but he wanted to take his sweet time with orgasm. And although he could hold it off, Marisol wasn’t so sure. “I’m- oh! Don’t stop”, she gasped, feeling her walls begin to tighten around his cock. 

He could feel it as well.

As much as he wanted to disregard his plans and continue he couldn’t allow himself that pleasure of seeing her in her second orgasmic state. As if on command Mick pulled out before Marisol could cum. It’s too soon, he thought. She tried to catch her breath. “Certainly you wouldn’t be ready to cum after this short amount of time, would you?”, he was catching his breath too but acting as if it was pathetic of her to be so close so soon. In reality, it had been more than enough time for Marisol. It didn’t take such for either one of them to orgasm but he just wanted to relish the feeling as grand as it all was. He rubbed her sex with his palm. She whimpered and whined. “Please”. She tried to use the leverage from her position to thrust herself back onto him. Mick only smirked despite her best efforts.

“Hold it off, love. I’m not done with you just yet”, he lowered his tone, smirk still clear on his face. Marisol was struggling at this point. He’d play with her this way in the past but it was such a game that she’d never gotten the hang of. It dawned upon Mick that he was in full control of his lover. Her beautifully figured body laid out in front, arms over top cascading locks of perfectly placed sex hair sprawled out on the bed. Lushes parted lips and heavy eyes with batting lashes as she fought to stay cool, chest was moving with rapid breaths as she tried to brace herself with his hand down teasing her. Her perfect breasts exposed to the confines of the bedroom and for his complete advantage. Marisol’s skin was flushed from earlier activities. And Mick loved every second of it.

Mick removed his hands from her body and Marisol untied herself from his. He carefully repositioned her to face the opposite direction and on all fours. She rested on her elbows to make things more comfortable for herself. Marisol felt weak, but in the best possible way. Mick saw Marisol arch her back in the way that drove him mad. Her behind was propped up and exposed to him. How he loved his current scenery. Marisol stayed at the edge of the bed while Mick stood in back, taking it all in. The entry this time wasn’t as graceful was the first. Mick wasted no time in pounding into her, giving her no time to even think. “Mmm…fuck- oh!”, she yelled as he increased his speed. Mick grasped the small of her back and thrust desperately inside her. To make things even better, Marisol pushed back onto his cock. 

The motions flowed together in perfect sync. With every thrust he would bring, she threw herself back onto him as he came forward. Mick’s soft moans grew louder as this continued. Perspiration drizzled down his chest. The feeling of her tight walls around his cock was insatiable. Mick snaked his hands over to cup Marisol’s breasts, she shuddered at the light squeezing and pinching. “Oh fuck, baby”, she muttered in broken fragments. He slowly lifted her up, giving her time to push herself up more. He pressed her back to his chest, still groping her chest. Mick hastily pounded his member into her. Marisol screamed in ecstasy, her head tipped down causing her hair to cover her face. It then came up and laid on Mick bare chest. The singer rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek sloppily. She turned her head towards his and kissed his lips in the same manner. Tongue tangled together and moans became part of the passionate deed as well. 

Neither one of them cared if it looked messy. What mattered to them was the connection they had together. That they could both agree that their sexual chemistry was grand and never taken for granted whenever they were together. The love they had for each other was beyond either of them but intimacy could definitely be a way to express their love for each other.

Marisol felt herself getting weaker to stand with Mick’s relentless penetration. She was most thankful for his hands being held to her breasts because that was the only thing holding her up. 

Once the kiss broke he moved one of his hands down to her nether regions and applied pressure by rubbing her area in unsteady circles. “Ah! Michael!”, she called, forcing her head back. He only intensified the feeling in her loins. Orgasm was peeking it’s beloved head and Marisol could not contain herself. Her legs quaked and muscles tensed up out of reflex to what was coming onto her. Her walls tightened around Mick’s cock when she came hard for him. Marisol shouted as orgasm hit. Hot waves of pleasure washed over her body and tipped out belts and spurts of cut off words and contagious ecstasy sounds. Her eyes fluttered shut as the sensations continued. Her angelic voice was like music to Mick’s ears. The sweet sound of ecstasy was much preferred over any Symphony. Mick felt the tight heat around his member. He cursed, fucking her through her orgasm. Marisol couldn’t hold herself up, the overbearing feeling was taking over her body, and Mick felt her body go limp. He hugged her breasts tightly to prevent her from falling into the mattress. “You're a hot mess”, he taunted before planting another kiss to her temple. He calmed his thrusts as she came down from orgasm. She moved up and down along his slow thrusts that soon turned into slow grinding. The two bodies moved as one, grinding against each other, appreciating the feeling of one another, taking the time to take in all the glory of coitus. What more could one ask for?

Marisol’s hand were still bound together but that didn’t mean she wasn’t able to touch herself. 

Usually at this point during sex they would have been passed out by now but there was only one thing preventing them:

Mick had not yet Climaxed.

And he could tell by looking at Marisol that she was just about spent but he knew that she could muster up more energy. He could admit to being tired himself but he needed his release. Since she was damn near done, this one would be just for him. It sounded a bit selfish but Marisol didn’t know that. All she knew was that she was willing to give him that sweet release that she knew he craved.

Mick meet his hands with her wrists and untied the fabric that bound her hands together. He let out drop on the bed and laced his fingers with hers. “You haven’t come yet baby”, Marisol pointed out, still painting. Mick had hoped that she would be to struck to notice. Nevertheless, it would have to happen before the night was over. “Hmm…it seems I haven’t. We’ll just have to take care of that, yes?”. Mick raised her hand and kissed it’s back. Marisol felt a subtle bit of excitement in her stomach. With Mick’s tone lowered dangerously low, his breath on her ear, and his hands still on her she anticipated the upcoming activities. He never ceased to amaze her by his sexual abilities.

Marisol would often read in the tabloids of Mick Jagger being a sex addict, and nights like this very much entertained the story to its fullest extent. He was not a sex addict. More like addicted to intimacy. Mick would often touch Marisol, kiss, whisper In her ear, anything to be close to his lover. PDA was a must for Mr.Jagger and there were photographs to prove it.

Marisol crawled over to the head of the bed. She sat in a meditation position as she closed her eyes and inhaled the now thick air. Mick was mesmerized by her hair that flowed over her breasts, covering them entirely and angelic features. When she exhaled and opened her eyes Mick could be found watching her beauty. He was kneeling at the bed with his head rested on his arms. His eyes gleamed with a certain admiration. Marisol’s eyes leered over to her lover. “Join me, please”, her voice was as soft as the night sky. Mick was easy to oblige and sit opposite her in the same position. They exchanged sweet smiles with each other. Both being bare before one another could have easily become a distraction but it didn’t. Mick studied Marisol’s face. She looked as if she was crying and he wanted to immediately comfort her but then remembered that she had the tendency to tear up when they fucked similar to now. He smiled at her regardless of her drained post orgasm look. She still was stunning to him. Her luxuriant features were his center of attention. Marisol gazed at Mick. His eyes slightly moving as he looked at her and lips parted. To say that they were in love with each other was an understatement, and for it to be the first time for the pair to be truly in love was truly amazing.

It was his favorite

He raised her hand and repositioned himself to sit with legs spread out. Marisol went up along with her hand and into his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. She looked to his eyes that were lost under his hair. So unruly, so Mick. He grabbed himself and began to line himself up with her sex. Marisol tucked her hair behind her ears to be able to look down at Mick's handiwork. Instead of the entrance they'd gone with previously, Mick traced further to her backside. They looked to each other in unison. Him looking for confirmation and her mildly surprised. Anal sex was anything but new. It was only a few times when it took place so Marisol was taken aback shut to Mick's eagerness.

It must have been a long tour…

Marisol gave a kind smile and nodded in place of the ‘okay' he desired. Her smile soon faded to concentration as she looked back down to monitor Mick's actions. He brushed her entrance causing Marisol to involuntarily tense. It always scared her at first because she knew that there would be some pain. But, with pain comes pleasure and that was something to always look forward to. Slowly she lowered herself onto Mick's cock, stretching slowly around him. She sucked in a sharp breath and tilted her head back at the fullness. Her eyes shut tight as she adjusted. Mick let out a long low moan. Marisol felt too good, too good to not cherish. It made Mick relieved that he could actually enjoy it the proper way this time. She sat herself down on his erect member. Burning and stretching sensations hit her all at once and she couldn't tell whether it was pain or pleasure that she was feeling. She moaned. Mick covered her lips with his to hopefully soothe good lover. He gave her time to adjust to his length before moving again He didn't want to hurt Marisol.

The only lubricant that was available were their combined juices that went together so smoothly. It would have to suffice for now. Marisol gently pushed Mick down to lay on the bed. 

This view of her was stunning.

Her glowing figure, lustful eyes, long tresses of hair everywhere. The tight wetness around his member was delicious and the heat that engulfed him was marvelous. Marisol laid her hands flat on Mick's stomach before moving. Mick moaned almost feminine sounding moans as she rose from his cock. “fuck…”, Marisol slowly threw her head back. She increased her speed after it was silently decided that she could take more. Mick's hands found the way to her hips and bounced her up and down his shaft. He was in heaven. The tight friction moving along his cock was ecstasy. Marisol savored the sensations with each movement. “Awe bloody fuck, Marci”, Mick spoke through gritted teeth when she picked up the pace. She was desperate to give him the release. 

He sat up and hugged her tightly then proceeded to hurriedly thrust into her. She screamed into Mick's bare shoulder. The feeling was no longer pain and her cries were pleasure driven. Marisol's arms clutched to Mick's back. She dug her nails into his back as he pounded into her all while trying to hush her cries. Her hair was scattered everywhere even covering parts of Mick's already hair shielded face giving them both something to muffle their moans, groans, whimpers, shouts and passionate screams. He loved how willing she was. How hungry she could be at times for the friction he graced her with now. Mick could no longer fight his orgasm. With every impaling thrust, he found it more and more difficult to keep his cool. He felt warm tingling feelings as he was ready to release. The fullness was too much and her body felt hot with orgasm approaching her.

Mick held onto Marisol for dear life as he came. The two of them came in unison as the blinding orgasm came crashing onto them like waves of the ocean. He came inside her, releasing a series of moans and heavy breaths. Both connected like perfect fitting prices of a puzzle, both gasping for breath, and both completely spent. “Baby, oh yes, mmm”, she shakily said. Mick littered her lips with sloppy passionate kisses as they came down from their ecstatic releases. She kissed his shoulder where her head lay. Mick stroked Marisol's hair and continued to whisper soft and thankful words in her ear. The cool air that came through the window breezed over their skin felt refreshing to their sweating skin. Marisol laid back on the bed with Mick following her lead. She yawned, giving him the first instinct to pull back the comforter and cover them both. He slung his arm around her waist and pulled her close, enabling him to spoon her from behind. Marisol felt his chest moving with each rapid breath slowing down. She turned her direction so that her front was facing his. She snuggled closer to him leaving no space wheresoever. Mick petted her hair and left kisses on her forehead leisurely as they were both drained. “I love you”, he cooed. She kissed his chest as her version of an ‘I love you too. He lifted her chin to softly kiss her lips. Mick stuffed his face in her neck and allowed it to rest there.

With each other in their arms is how they ended their night, going down into a blissful slumber. The bedroom was lit only by the light that was shimmering in through the balcony doors. Neither one of the two lovers could imagine being anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated and comments would be great too!


End file.
